


Captain Mordecai And The Sirens' Nest

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, mordecai is a pirate captain bitches, we love pirate aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: A pirate AU of Borderlands, featuring enemy Pirate Captains Mordecai and Jack, along with their own crews and ships.PERMANENT(?) HIATUS
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands)
Kudos: 7





	1. Captain Mordecai

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill ever finish this au but i recently started it so hhhhere we go

The Bloodwing roared with laughter and cheers as the crew partied. "To another successful heist!" They cheered, reveling in newfound riches and booze. Their recent attack on a small town just off the edge of Pandora was one of the best ones they've had to date, earning them loads of gold coins, enough rakk ale to last the year, and a new crew member.

A psycho they called Krieg, who was dull enough to charge at the captain with nothing but a fork. The captain was impressed by his audacity and offered him a place on the ship. Krieg happily agreed, and now was equipped with a sharp cutlass.

Speaking of the captain, he was nowhere near the festivities. Sure, he was happy about the loot, but he had bigger plans in mind. A map he found in the town, in a beggar's hut, told of a siren nest. It was far out, past too many creatures and enemies to count, but damn. Imagine having a siren onboard. Probably not alive, sirens are rumored to be feisty and fearless, but having the marked body of one hanging from the mast would be the greatest trophy.

"Captain Mordecai." The deep voice of the quartermaster alerted the captain, who had nearly fallen asleep from staring at the map so long.

"What is it, Brick?" He replied, shaking himself awake and keeping his eyes on the map as he readjusted his eyepatch.

"Marcus is trying to start a fight."

"Again?"

"Yes, Captain."

Mordecai sighed and waved his hand about. "Just tell him to cut it out or he's getting abandoned at the next sight of land."

"Yes, Captain."

The man ducked out of the small office-slash-bunk of the Captain's, and the door didn't entirely close behind him. Mordecai watched as Brick approached the heavily intoxicated gunner and started talking. The gunner then jumped up and threw a punch. Brick grabbed the man's fist and pulled, causing the man to fall on his face. He then landed a harsh kick to the man's ribs, before pulling him to his feet and near-yelling something in his face.

Mordecai could just barely hear it. Something something, don't fight the crew, something, you'll get left behind for the skags. Brick knew how to handle the crew, he definitely had a way with words, but had no fear in using his fists when messed with. The captain respected him for that, allowing him to become his second-in-command.

"Hiya, Mordy-mum!" A young girl suddenly cheered, running into the room.

The captain jumped, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Tina, nicknamed "Tiny Tina", was a little girl, nearly thirteen, that Mordecai found a couple years back. A previous pirate ship had beat The Bloodwing to a peaceful fishing town, and slaughtered nearly everyone. Mordecai's crew had no intentions of killing the people in the town, just stealing some of their food, but were too late.

The captain found the girl crying among the rubble of what used to be her house, hugging onto her mother's corpse for dear life. Mordecai felt sorry for her, and took her in under his wing. She quickly grew attached to him, and also to explosives.

"What've I told you about that name, girl?" He growled, rolling up the map and putting it in a drawer of his desk.

"That I shouldn't use it." She smiled cheekily, clasping her hands behind her back and feigning innocence.

"So."

"So?"

"Yes, so. Finish the sentence."

"So, I shouldn't be calling you Mordy-mum."

"Exactly."

"Alright, Mordy-mum." Mordecai sighed. "Watcha lookin' at?"

She walked around the desk and went to open the drawer with the map. Mordecai held it shut and gently pushed the girl back. She frowned and hoisted herself onto the table, almost knocking over an empty ale bottle.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"You're so secretive, Mordy-mum."

"I have to be. Can't let anyone know everything."

"Laammee!" Tina laughed and ran out to rejoin the festivities. But not before yelling "come join!" from the door. Mordecai chuckled and stood up. He could stand to relax a bit, and maybe have a few drinks.


	2. Captain Jack

"Captain Jack, sir!" Rhys said, clasping his hands behind his back.

The captain leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Yes?"

"Another crew member is attempting a mutiny."

Captain Jack rolled his eyes. "Tie him up. I'll be out in a minute."

Rhys nodded. "Yes, Captain Jack, sir."

Rhys near-ran out of the office, and Jack slowly followed him. The crewmates that littered the ship's main deck cowered in fear as Captain "Handsome" Jack stepped out. A small guy, Vaughn-- wasn't he the sailing master? Jack couldn't be bothered to remember-- looked up at the captain with wide eyes. Jack could see his reflection in the man's glasses, revealing to him of the large scar down his face. Not that he could forget it was there.

Rhys returned with an angry man by his side. The man spit at Jack's boots; he glared at his now-dirty shoes in disgust before meeting eyes with the traitor. The captain stepped forward, firmly grabbing the man's neck.

"What's your name?" The man tried to spit at Jack again, but it failed and dribbled down his chin instead. Jack tut-tutted and shook his head. "Now, that's no way to treat your captain, is it?"

Jack forcefully raised his knee and hit the man in the crotch. He let out a yelp and tried to shy away from the captain's grip. But he tightened his grip and the man gasped for air.

"What is your name?"

"Screw you."

Jack rolled his eyes and his grip grew even tighter. "You're so bold. What a shame you're also stupid."

The man grabbed at Jack's hand, trying to get him to let go, but Jack added his other hand to the mix and strangled the man. His face started turning blue, and his eyes finally rolled back and he went limp in Jack's hands. The captain let go of him, then kicked him to the side. 

Captain Jack turned to Rhys as another man stepped forward to lug the dead man's body off the edge of the ship. Rhys straightened his back and smiled slightly.

"What was that idiot's name?"

"I believe it was Reiss, Captain Jack, sir."

"Hm. What a coincidence." Jack sneered, eyeing Rhys. He then turned to the rest of the crew, who were still watching in terror. "Members of The Hyperion: let this idiot be a warning to you all! If anyone tries to overthrow me or start a mutiny, you will end up like him. You hear!?"

The crew let out various shrieks and a few cried "yes sir, absolutely sir!". Jack smiled and spun on his heel, ready to head back to his office. But he was stopped.

A girl grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. She had black hair and bright, blue eyes. A long coat hid her neck and arms, but a faint blue glow could be seen even through the thick sleeves.

"Angel, sweetie, what is it?" Jack asked in an almost-kind tone.

"You didn't have to kill the man, you know. You could have just told him off, or left him behind in the next town. You didn't have to murder him in cold blood in front of your whole crew."

Jack sighed and shook his head, resting his hand on his daughter's cheek. "Darling, you don't understand. These people are pirates, savages, bandits." He cringed at the last word, as though saying it was enough to make him feel sick. "They need to be put in line."

"Don't act like you aren't just another one of them." Angel spat, pushing her father's hand away and storming off.

Jack laughed softly. "Ah, children. What little bastards." Then he left for his office.


End file.
